Saturday
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Saturdays are the best day of the week. That is, unless you're bored. 23/35 Twoshot
1. Saturday One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Sorry to those reading This Time, but I have a little writers block and I'm just taking a little break. In the meantime, I'm writing this little twoshot! Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

Saturday_

I loved Saturdays. The major relief of waking up and not having to go to school, the streets being lively with children and the free time was welcoming. For some reason, the sun always shined brightest on Saturday than any other day of the week. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I didn't care. Saturdays were the best.

Except when I was bored.

That particular day, all my friends were out and there was nothing else for me to do. My parents were in a meeting for work ("On a Saturday?" I had asked in disbelief) and couldn't tell me to do anything. I wished Moonbase would contact us for a mission or a villain could invade our tree-house. Though, that wouldn't be fair to my other operatives.

Finally, I decided to go down to the park. Maybe someone I knew would be down there and let me play with them. I really craved a game of soccer or something of the sort. As I shut the front door, I saw someone out from the corner of my eye. About time I saw somebody I knew.

"Hey, Numbuh 35!" I called.

The said operative swivelled around, trying to discover who had shouted at him. In the process, he fell over and landed on his bottom. I giggled, ran up to him and extended my hand to help him up. He quickly dusted himself off and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that, Numbuh 23," he apologised.

I waved my hands in front me while saying, "Don't worry about it. What are you doing off Moonbase anyway?"

"My parents had to come here for some family gathering and forced me to come along. I'm the only kid! It's not fair!" Barite whined.

"Huh? What about Katrina?" I asked. Katrina was his little sister by four years.

"Oh, little sis'? She gets to go to a sleepover party with her friends. My parents told me I had to go because "You're a big boy now!" It's annoying!" he replied.

"Don't worry about it, Numbuh 35," I reassured. "I was just heading down to the park. Wanna come?"

Numbuh 35 shook his head. "There's an amusement park down there that just opened. I thought I might as well have a look. After slipping away from my parents, of course."

"Then can I come with?" It was better than sitting in the park alone.

Numbuh 35 shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

When we started walking down the street, the amusement park was clear in the distance. I could see the large Ferris wheel as well as some other rides that made my stomach do a one-eighty. I hoped Bartie wouldn't make us go on the fast, high rides because I had a little fear of heights. Then again, he _was_ a boy.

This time, my stomach did a full rotation. I could feel my face growing red. I was going to an amusement park with a _boy_. To pre-teens, that meant you were dating, which was a teenager thing. I didn't want to do a teenager thing. Yeah, that's why I was really nervous...

"You okay, Numbuh 23?"

I almost yelped. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry, I just remembered something I have to do before my parents come back. I'll see you later!"

With that, I ran all the way back to my house and slammed the door. Why was I such a chicken?

_**

* * *

Yes, yes, I know, it sucked. And it was short. Review!**_


	2. Saturday Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Here's the second part! Good news: I know what to do with This Time now, but it's going to take a while since it's a long chapter. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

Saturday Two_

"Virginia! Your date's here!"

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap-i-ola!'_

I looked at the clock and realised I had spent too much time worrying about my appearance. It was already five o'clock and I was still figuring out how to wear my hair. I was never good with time management. I sighed and dropped the hair ties, deciding to leave my hair loose.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I tried not to rush too much in case I tripped down the stairs. When I reached the middle of the staircase, I slowed to a walk. Didn't they always say it was good to make a boy wait? It made them eager, maybe as much as I was.

"Hi, Bartie," I greeted shyly as he took in my appearance.

We were both only wearing casual clothes, since it wasn't a fancy date. I just wore a red shirt, black cardigan and blue jeans. He had a blue shirt and black pants. We didn't want to dress up because one: we would be moving around too much. Two: our clothes would probably get damaged. Three: we didn't like that sort of thing anyway.

"You look pretty," he complimented.

"You do too," I replied, trying to keep the redness from spreading over my cheeks.

'_Click!_'

I yelped and spun around. My mother was taking pictures again. Didn't she know it was embarrassing to a girl like me? No, scratch that, to _any_ teenager? My cheeks were tomatoes now as I hid behind Bartie.

"Hey! Don't sacrifice me to save yourself!" He was acting hurt, but I knew he was joking.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Bartie. We all know the guy is supposed to protect the girl. Mum, stop it!"

My mother didn't say anything, but turned around and walked away. I could have sworn she was smiling and trying not to laugh. I was scared about where those photographs were going. Perhaps a family function? Or worse – one of my birthdays. My face was warm again, from embarrassment and anger.

"Virginia." Bartie's voice brought my out of my thoughts. "We all know you don't need protecting."

I thought about this. Yeah, sure, I was a pretty good fighter in the Teens Next Door, but I wasn't always that way. In the Kids Next Door, I was actually a little timid and went along with the group. Bartie had seen that first hand when he had to hit a teenager with a pillow, just because I couldn't do it myself. That memory was very important to me, and not just because it reminded me of how small I was.

I grinned. "True... I bet I could kick your butt anytime, though." He'd make me eat my words, I was sure of it.

As if he was reading my mind, he smiled at me. "Not tonight. We have a date remember." He pulled my hand and dragged me out the door. "Besides, I don't think the carnival owners would appreciate two sparring teens between the teacups and the food court."

I laughed and grabbed his arm, remembering the last time I was in this position. Six years ago, I wouldn't have been caught dead doing this. Now it was strange _not_ doing it.

The lights of the amusement park lit up and stood out in the approaching darkness. This was going to be a great Saturday night.

_**

* * *

There you go! Review!**_


End file.
